


Bonding

by Damiens_Dream_Daddy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Misgendering, dead-naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damiens_Dream_Daddy/pseuds/Damiens_Dream_Daddy
Summary: Following a flashback of a bittersweet memory, Damien has a bonding moment with his son.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Set maybe around a year after they move to Maple Bay. Lucien is around 12.

_Sinead sighed deeply as she walked in through the front door, throwing her backpack onto the sofa. It had been a long horrible day and she just wanted to crawl into bed._

_“Sinead? Is that you?”_

_“Yes, Mom!” She replied, wondering why she would think it was anybody else at this time of day._

_“Are you alright dear?” Her mother said smiling, stepping out of the kitchen. “Do you want to help me make dinner?”_

_“No, I have homework,” Sinead said. She hurried into the bathroom, having desperately needed to pee for the last hour. It was so stupid that Mr Arbour wouldn’t let them leave class to use the bathroom. It was like kids weren’t allowed basic human needs. Sinead sat down, almost screaming when she noticed her underwear. “Mom!”_

_“Yes, dear? Everything alright?”_

_“Mom, I need you!”_

_“What’s wrong, Sinead?”_

_“I’m… I’m having my period…”_

_Her mother squealed, bursting open the bathroom door. Sinead did scream that time, covering herself from her mother, hating that their house didn’t have locks._

_“I’m sorry,” Her mother said hastily, turning around. “I’m just so… Happy for you.”_

_“Why it’s gross,” Sinead whined. She stood up, pulling her trousers back up._

_“No, sweetie, you need to take a shower,” Her mother said, handing her a towel. She reached inside the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small packet of pantyliners. “I bought these a little while ago. Just in case…” Sinead smiled, changing into her bathrobe._

_“Thanks, Mom,” She said softly, her heart pumping fast. She reached out, hugging her tight._

_“You’re welcome,” Her Mom said, hugging her back. “Thank you for being my lovely girl.”_

_*****_

Damien snapped out of his day dream, shaking his head vigorously. Despite the fact that his first… time was the only one that didn’t leave him crying to sleep at night, unable to look himself in the mirror, it was a weirdly positive memory, being one of the few bonding moments he’d ever had with his mother. It made him hate their last few memories together even more, knowing that they had once been close.

“Um… Dad?”

Damien looked up from his book.

“Yes, Lucien? Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong… It’s just… I’m meeting some friends at the movies later and I was wondering if… You could help me do some make-up!”

Damien smiled, standing up quickly. “Of course! Come with me!”

Lucien followed his Father upstairs and into the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and took out his large make-up bag. “So, what were you thinking son?”

“I don’t know,” Lucien admitted. He opened the bag, picking up a compact of white foundation. “There is so much of it!” He picked up a beige tube. “Is this lipstick?” It looked like lipstick, but why would you want skin coloured lips. Damien laughed.

“That’s concealer Darling,” Damien said, taking it back. “How about we just start off with some light eyeliner?”

“Sounds good.”

Damien picked up his black eye pencil. “Close your eyes.”

As Damien gently ran the pencil over his son’s eyelid, applying only some light pressure. He had been worried for the past few years about how to connect with his son. His mother had taught him how to do make-up, along with other bonding moments more suited to a typical “ _female”_ puberty. Not that he would have been able to assist his daughter with her first period or bra shopping without feeling a wave of dysphoria and depression! But he didn’t have traditionally male interests either. He didn’t know the rules of any sport or anything about cars, and he had worried that Lucien would be and that maybe he would resent him for it- what kind of Dad was into make-up, Victorian culture, flower arranging and puppies?

When Lucien began to experiment with goth culture, even if it was a different side of goth culture, Damien felt very proud of his son. He had indulged his son’s musical tastes, buying him posters and driving him to concerts, waiting outside so as not to look like an overbearing parent, but being there if Lucien needed him. And this moment, right here. This was a moment he would remember for the rest of his life.

“Now how about just a hint of grey eyeshadow?”

“I trust you, Dad,” Lucien said, keeping his eyes closed.

They were simple words really, but they made tears fill the corners of Damien’s eyes. His was glad Lucien hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He swept the brush elegantly over Lucien’s pale eyelid, smoothing the make-up over evenly, the grey shadow outlining his wide, dark eyes. Damien stepped back to admire his work.

“Well? What do you think?” Damien said, holding up his compact. Lucien smiled weakly.

“…Thanks, Dad,” Lucien said. “It looks perfect.”

“Good!” Damien stood up, putting the items back into the bag. “If you like I can show you how.”

“I’d like that!” Lucien said. “Thanks Dad, you’re the best.”

He hurried back down the stairs and in his bedroom. Damien followed his son slowly, staring at his through his open door as Lucien played with his hair in the mirror.

“Do you need a lift?”

“Nah it’s cool, I can walk. Thanks though.”

“Alright. Stay safe.”

“I will.”

“Be home by ten.”

“I will.”

“Text me if you need picking up.”

“I will.”

Damien chuckled to himself, closing his son’s door for him.

“I love you,” He said softly.

“…Love you too, Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote around three different flashbacks for this, one where they're doing make-up and one where they're buying bras. I decided on the period one, mostly because I had a bad experience telling my mother when I had my first period (she didn't believe me and told me I was too young!) and it felt good writing a nice one. I also wanted it be a memory that would be painful for Damien now, rather than a happy one, because I just love angst! If you think this was the wrong choice then let me know, cos feedback is useful :) 
> 
> It's written in our headcannon universe, so the same one as "A New Beginning."
> 
> If you liked this story, then please follow our tumblr: https://damiensdreamdaddy.tumblr.com/  
> And as always comments and kudos please :)


End file.
